


Until Now

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mythical Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: This is a gift for @mythical-ross for Mythical Secret Santa 2020Hope you like it 😉
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2020





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @lallyloo for beta-ing this for me! ❤❤❤❤

Rhett stood on the side porch of the cabin with his hands in his coat pockets as he waited for Link, Christy and Jessie to leave. Their car decided this would be the weekend it chose to give out, and on their last day, no less. Rhett agreed to stay behind to wait on the tow truck and to give everyone else the chance to go home and get some rest before it was back to reality for all of them. 

They stayed pretty busy on their three day weekend getaway. Skiing down the mountains, shopping in the specialty stores that surrounded the ski resort, and visiting a few of the other attractions in the area.

They were all exhausted by the end of the weekend and each ready to crawl into their own familiar beds. Unfortunately, Rhett would have to put it off a little longer. He watched Jessie in the passenger seat, giving him a final wave goodbye and a wide smile through the tinted windshield as Christy backed away from the porch. He could see Link in the backseat, leaning up talking to Christy. He had a serious look on his face but Christy was smiling. 

The wind picked up, blowing some of the leftover brown leaves off the trees surrounding the cabin. Rhett shivered, not nearly as protected as he would like to be in this cold, and he turned to go back inside when he saw Link jump out of the back of the car, bag in hand and a crooked smile on his face, blue eyes sparkling against the snow. 

"What're you doing?" Rhett asked when Link made it to the steps leading up to the cabin. 

Link turned back, waving at the tail lights heading down the driveway, "Keeping you company." 

"But - Link, I’ll be fine," he insisted, shaking his head. 

"I didn't want to leave you all alone up here. What if something happened?" 

Rhett couldn't help but smile at his best friend, secretly a little too happy about Link staying.

"What's gonna happen? Like I'm gonna get snowed in up here or something?" Rhett teased. 

"You never know. It could happen." 

\------

The two hours that the towing company promised as their estimated time of arrival came and went. It was getting to be late afternoon, and the sun was slowly sinking behind the mountains in view from the big window at the back of the cabin. 

Rhett paced back and forth in the living room, Link was able to hear the slow melodic sound coming from the other end of the phone. It was obviously grating on the taller man's nerves. 

"Why can't they at least play nice music for these things?" Rhett mumbled, running a hand roughly through his hair.

Link let out a chuckle, adjusting in his seat, seeming to never look up from his book but his eyes followed Rhett across the floor.

"I'm just saying -" he started but quickly snapped his neck up at the apparent sound of another human on the phone. "Yes, hello? This is Rhett McLaughlin..."

Link listened as he explained their situation, sounding a little more on edge with each person he was transferred to. 

Link's phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped, quickly retrieving it and seeing Christy's picture on the caller ID. "Hey, baby." 

"Hey, sugar," Jessie teased in her exaggerated southern drawl.

"Oh, hey, Jessie. What's up? Everything okay?" Link asked, suddenly concerned.

"Everything's fine. We were just gonna give you a head's up, they set up a roadblock so we had to come the longer way home. Did they come get the car yet?"

"No, Rhett's on the phone with them now." Link glanced over to Rhett, a distressed look on his face. "It doesn't look good," he said, letting out an amused sigh.

"You think y'all will have to stay overnight?" 

Link explained that he heard Rhett complaining to the person on the other end of the phone about having to pay for another night to wait for them to tow the car into town. Jessie seemed disappointed at first but he heard Christy in the background laughing.

"What?" Link asked curiously.

Jessie laughed into the speaker a little too loudly, "Christy said y'all could find a few ways to entertain each other." 

Link could practically feel the eyebrow wiggle through the phone. Rhett was definitely wearing off on Jessie after all these years, and somehow on his own wife too.

"Stop," Link said, hoping his tone would be enough to end the conversation but apparently she'd learned from Rhett in that aspect too. 

They had been trying to get the boys together since Christy had stumbled upon a particularly deep work of fanfiction about a year ago. One that she could tell hit a little too close to home for Link when she read a few lines of it to him before he turned bright red and stopped her.

"Oh, goodness, Link. We're just teasing you." He heard the snicker coming from the other woman in the car. "Just let us know when the truck gets there. We'll let you know when we make it home." 

Link gave a hum of agreement as they said their goodbyes, turning his attention back to Rhett, who seemed no more relaxed about the news he was currently receiving over the phone.

Link didn't pick up the book from his lap again, instead his mind drifted back to what Christy seemed to constantly tease him about. She did so jokingly, knowing it would get a rise out of him, but despite the teasing tone he knew she was serious.

"If you want to explore that side of your friendship together, I'm not against it," she'd said, voice as innocent as ever. "We're honestly surprised it hasn't happened yet." 

"We?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

A knowing smirk spread across the blonde's face as her shoulders drew up to her ears, "Me and Jessie. Yeah,  _ she _ thinks - " 

"Nope, I don't want to know what she thinks," he quickly interrupted her, and she immediately started to giggle as Link's face flushed. 

There had been plenty of opportunities for them to get together over the years. Hell, they joked about it more times than Link could count. But, somehow, they had always managed to put a barrier between them. Girlfriends who eventually turned into wives, the constant camera in front of them that took every intimate moment and turned it into a show - making everything they did all for a good laugh. Mostly though, it was the feeling that their friendship would somehow dissolve into something neither of them could handle. That was the scariest thought of all, for Link anyway. 

"Damn it," Rhett cursed from across the room, drawing Link back to reality. "They can't make it up the mountain, gonna have to wait until they can get the road clear. Was that the girls?"

Link nodded, "Yeah - uh, said they had to take the long way home. I guess the road's blocked."

"Great." Rhett collapsed on the sofa, rubbing his face forcefully.

Link closed his book, returning it to the coffee table, and going into the kitchen. It was stocked with the four leftover beers they didn’t drink over the weekend. He grabbed two, twisting the tops off before going back into the living room and plopping down on the couch next to Rhett and handing him the beer in his left hand.

"It's alright, Bo. This will be fun - we get an extra night to just chill. It could be worse," Link said, trying his best to play it cool and not worry about the words that Christy spoke earlier bouncing around in his head. 

"I guess," Rhett replied, clinking his bottle to Link's and taking a swig.

\------

Rhett finally relaxed into the couch, the beer bathing his stomach in a warm floaty feeling. 

_ You're really becoming a lightweight, McLaughlin _ , he admitted to himself as he sat up from his position on the couch, head spinning just the tiniest bit.

"So, what do you wanna do?” Link asked. “We could play a game or just put a movie on and relax. What d'ya think?" 

Rhett looked over to the shorter man talking with that lopsided grin that always made Rhett smile in turn. 

"A movie sounds great. I'm gonna jump in the shower right quick, try and get my back to loosen up." 

Rhett made his way to the small bathroom, complete with a too small stand up shower. They had decided to go a little more modest for this trip and Rhett cursed that decision more than once over the course of the weekend. 

Link yelled after him asking what movie he wanted to watch.

"You pick," Rhett called back, smiling as he stripped off his shirt before shutting the door to the bathroom. Watching a movie with his best friend - and only his best friend - sounded like a great way to spend the night regardless of what they watched. 

When Rhett emerged from the bathroom, the smell of popcorn was wafting throughout the house. He landed against the door frame with a sigh, watching as Link bounced around, pouring the freshly popped popcorn into a large silver bowl, only flinching back from the steaming package once. 

"You feel better?" Link said without looking up. 

"Eh," Rhett replied, giving a noncommittal shrug. The shower hadn't put a dent in the ache he felt from sleeping in a too soft bed all weekend. 

Link looked up then, his eyes narrowing, and there was a flash of something Rhett couldn't quite put his finger on. Link shoved the popcorn bowl into Rhett's arms as he retrieved the last two beers from the fridge. 

"Got the movie loaded up, just gotta hit play," Link said as he came back into the living room with the last two beers in his hand and placed them on the coffee table. "Gimme a sec. I'll be right back." 

Rhett hummed as Link disappeared into the hallway, getting himself semi-comfortable on the couch. A dull pain throbbed low in his back, and he closed his eyes for a second before Link reappeared in the room. 

"Okay, lay down," Link commanded, making Rhett look up in surprise. 

Link just stood there, casually holding a cream colored bottle that Rhett recognized as one of the complimentary bottles that sat in the bathroom. 

"Huh, why?" 

"You said your back isn't better. Let me give you a massage, maybe that will help." Link shrugged as if this was a normal Tuesday afternoon occurrence - which it most certainly wasn't. 

Rhett hated to admit it, but they didn't share very many intimate touches anymore. It always felt like a loaded gun, and if one pushed too hard it would set off something that they couldn't take back. 

Rhett sat frozen, not sure how to make the next move. 

_ What exactly was Link suggesting? No, it had to be innocent. He just wanted to help him out, that's all , _ Rhett thought to himself. 

So he didn't say anything, he just slipped his shirt off and moved so he was lying flat on his stomach, legs entirely too long for the couch. He stretched his arms up, making a pillow for his head and turned his gaze to the side. 

Link didn't say anything either, and Rhett saw him press play on the remote before tossing it to the end table. Then Rhett felt Link's knee on one side of his body, then the other knee on the other side, and he felt the weight of Link on him. He drew in a sharp intake of breath. Not because Link hurt him, but just from the unexpected feeling of Link straddling him.

"Did I hurt you?" Link asked, and Rhett could feel the pressure on his thighs decrease as Link raised himself up. 

"No - no. Just surprised, s'all," Rhett admitted. 

"Sorry." It was all Link said and then his hands were on Rhett, on places Rhett was sure they had never been before. He was sure he would have remembered the way his skin burned at the warmth of Link's fingers. 

Link started timidly, his touch hesitant, but soon turned firm. His slender fingers caught a small knot of tension, applying pressure as they traveled up the vast expanse of Rhett’s skin. 

The action drew the first moan from Rhett, and his eyes shot open, waiting for Link to reprimand him. Slap him, or at the very least give a few teasing jabs. But Link remained silent. 

It felt... good. Link’s hands were a little more sure of themselves as he worked the muscles at Rhett’s shoulders, sending waves of relief through Rhett's body. His fingers curling around the muscles, working them into forced relaxation. He slowly moved lower, making his way down to the little dip in Rhett's back, where he held most of his tension. 

Rhett moaned again, this time not really caring how it sounded because it felt amazing. Link's fingers were moving the skin under them with almost expert precision. 

Link spoke then, breaking the long silence that hung between them. 

"Feel good?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper, gravely and rough, sending more of a shiver through Rhett than his touch did.

Rhett tried to say something, but his own voice caught in his throat, so he made an affirmative noise, halfway between a moan and a grunt. Somehow, he could feel Link's smile without seeing it. 

After several more minutes, Link smoothed over Rhett's skin one last time, giving him a gentle pat. 

"Alright, buddyroll. How's 'at?" he asked, lifting himself from Rhett's body. 

Rhett thankfully managed to stifle the whine that almost escaped his mouth at the loss of Link's weight. 

He sat up, hopping to his feet, surprised at how loose he felt. 

"That was amazing, Link." He twisted from side to side, stretching and basking in the way his body felt lax and warm and content. "I love you. How are you so good at that?" 

\------

They both had settled into the couch, watching the movie in a comfortable silence, snacking on popcorn and sipping on beer. Link appeared to be interested, but in all honesty he couldn't remember a word that had been said since he pressed play. 

He wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to give Rhett a massage. The thought just occurred to him, and no one would be around to make it uncomfortable - only himself and Rhett. 

And it was perfectly innocent, just helping a friend out. At least that's what he told himself. 

Then Rhett said  _ that. _

Those words he'd heard plenty of times during their friendship, it was nothing new. The pitter patter of Link's heart at the sound of those words was certainly new though. There was something about the way Rhett said it, the way his eyes seemed to say so much more than just those words, in a simple glance. 

"Hey," Rhett said softly next to him, drawing him from his thoughts. "You okay?" 

Link nodded, adjusted in his seat, pulling a leg up under his chin and pulling the sleeves of his sweater down to combat the slight chill in the air. 

"You cold?" Rhett asked. 

"I'm fine," Link replied, shaking off his thoughts but still feeling a rush of heat creeping up his neck to his face. 

He heard Rhett let out a chuckle, Link's eyes still glued to the TV but taking in nothing that was actually happening on screen. 

"C'mon," Rhett said. 

Link looked up then, seeing Rhett's arm stretched out on the back of the couch, an invitation to come closer. 

"Huh?" Link replied, staring at Rhett with his eyebrows knit together. 

"Scooch over," Rhett said, motioning for Link to come closer. 

Link stayed frozen where he was, unsure if he had heard Rhett correctly. 

"Well, I guess - I mean, I could just go and get the blanket off the bed," Rhett continued nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"No, it's - that's okay," Link hurried to say, moving across the couch, inching closer to Rhett.

The bigger man returned to his position, looking a little timid with a flush of pink on his round cheeks, but he settled his hand back where it was while Link rested his body against Rhett's. 

Neither one spoke for several minutes. Link was terrified that if he did so, he would somehow lose whatever it was that was making them a little less careful around each other. Maybe Rhett was thinking the same thing. 

He had to admit this was nice. The massage was nice. Being away from everyone else's watchful eyes was nice; no one there to make a joke about their closeness, nothing to stop them from sitting on the couch like this all night, nothing to stop Link from touching Rhett as much as he wanted.

He sunk a little deeper into the couch and by extension, Rhett's embrace. He could feel the heat from Rhett's skin through the thin shirt - he always did run hot, which Link always secretly loved. Then he felt Rhett's hand wrap around his shoulder, and Link let out a hum of delight as he did so.

"Better?" Rhett asked, and Link could hear the smile in his voice.

Before he realized his body was moving, Link's hand found its way to Rhett's leg. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he couldn't help himself. Rhett was touching him but Link wanted - needed - to touch Rhett. He stared down at where his hand rested; almost casually, almost like his heart wasn't in his throat, almost like he was meant to touch Rhett like this. 

"Yeah, much," he whispered, hoping to hide the slight shudder in his voice.

\------

Rhett couldn't believe it was real. Link was actually touching him - and he was touching Link.

Rhett couldn't think about anything else except the weight of Link's hand on his thigh. It was like the whole world just fell away, leaving the two of them in their own little bubble. He tried to control his breathing, certain that he had gasped when he felt the tickle of those fingers run across his pants, lighting a path of sparks that warmed him from the inside.

It really shouldn't be that strange of an occurrence, but Rhett couldn't remember the last time they had done this. In college probably, in that too small dorm room with four boys cramped inside living blissfully unaware of how good they had it. Link was always the one to initiate the contact, insistent that he was really cold and a blanket just wasn't the same as another person.

But Rhett noticed Link would only get that close to him, no one else seemed to be good enough for a personal heater. Rhett was thankful for that, and even back then he couldn't deny the slightly possessive pull he felt over Link.

Rhett pulled him a little closer on instinct - remembering those days of longing looks and feelings he knew he would never be brave enough to act on.

A little voice in the back of his head seemed to whisper to him,  _ " Until now." _

It  _ would _ be the perfect opportunity - alone together spending the night in a cabin, plenty of privacy. This might be the only time Rhett would have a chance to scratch that itch he'd felt for what seemed like his whole life.

Was he really thinking about doing this? It would just be a kiss, and if Link turned him down... they could just move on and pretend it never happened. It might sting a little but, at least he would know for sure if what he'd felt all these years was actually real or just something he'd dreamed up in his own head.

It felt like Rhett's tongue weighed a thousand pounds as he tried his best to get the name out; the name that always seemed to be on his lips, the name that was as familiar as his own, the name that set off a swarm of butterflies every time it was mentioned regardless of how long they had been friends.

Link looked up, as if he could hear every one of Rhett's thoughts. Those crystal blue eyes glistened up at Rhett, and Link started to move his hand, lifting it off Rhett's leg - second guessing the gesture, but Rhett quickly placed his own hand on top of it to hold it there, desperate to keep the point of contact.

Link's eyes flitted down to where their hands met, swallowing hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing. "Rhe - "

Link stopped short when Rhett brought his hand up, fingertips curling around the curve of Link's neck, laying his intent bare in front of him, ready for whatever was about to happen. Rhett tilted the shorter man's head up as he craned his neck down, lips just millimeters from each other but Rhett never took his eyes off Link's, searching for permission. 

He closed the gap, hesitant at first. Soft lips met tenderly for the first time and Rhett could swear he would never grow tired of the way Link's skin felt under his hand or the way he smelled of peanut butter and something else that was every bit Link.

Rhett heard a whimper and registered that it was him that breathed it into existence. Gaining some semblance sanity back as he pulled away from Link.

"I - God, I'm sorry. I..." Rhett tried to pull his arm from around Link, hoping he hadn't just destroyed any chance of normalcy in their relationship after this but Link jerked into motion, gripping Rhett around the neck and pulling him down to meet his lips, more roughly than before. 

Rhett gave in, kissing him with just as much hunger, feeling Link's fingers lacing through his curls. Link tasted just as he imagined he would, his mouth warm and welcoming. Rhett licked against the seam of his lips, waiting for Link to open so he could taste him more thoroughly. Link obliged, opening his mouth as Rhett licked into it with his broad tongue, moving against the soft flesh inside.

Rhett felt Link’s sharp teeth nip at his lip, and the dull pain caused him to draw back with a gasp. 

"Ow," he said, bringing his hand up and seeing a coy grin on Link’s face. Rhett tried to hide the smile forming on his own face. "A little eager, huh?"

Link answered by quickly getting up and straddling Rhett's lap, "You have no idea," he whispered before gripping the front of Rhett’s shirt and pulling Rhett to his mouth again.

\------

Rhett let out a shuddering breath as Link kissed him. It urged Link to continue whatever it was that was drawing those kinds of noises from Rhett, noises that Link had only ever had the nerve to dream about, noises that filled his mind late at night in that dorm room when he was desperate and needy for another's physical touch.

"Want you," Link panted, lips never lifting fully off the other man's and grinding his hips down onto Rhett's lap.

Link felt Rhett’s big hands grip his waist then find their way under the hem of his shirt. His hands were warm, sending a shiver through Link's whole body, and Rhett must have picked up on it as his hips lifted off the couch slightly and Link felt a hard bulge push against him.

"Fuck, Link," Rhett gasped, pushing against Link’s chest to make him back off momentarily. "Are - are you sure about this?"

Link nodded his head fiercely, “Yes! God, yes. Are you?"

Link’s mind momentarily rushed to all the things that Rhett could say next to destroy the high he was currently riding.

Rhett answered by pulling Link down into another kiss, fierce and sloppy, to drive home his point, and Link felt the scratch of Rhett's beard against his face. 

Link explored further, lips making contact with the soft skin on his neck, tasting the saltiness with his tongue, musky and delicious and so obviously Rhett. 

Link pulled at the hem of the taller man's shirt until Rhett got the message and yanked it off the rest of the way, tossing it somewhere across the room. Link pulled his own off, throwing it to join Rhett’s on the floor. 

He took Rhett’s hand that was still wrapped tight around his hip and pushed it between his legs.

“Touch me, Rhett. Please...” he begged, not caring how desperate he might sound. He  _ was _ desperate - for whatever Rhett was willing to give him, and the filter he‘d put up years ago was dissolving with every passing second. 

Link didn’t have to wait long, as Rhett stroked his cock through the rough fabric of his jeans. Link tossed his head back in pleasure and Rhett quickly pulled him back down to mouth at his throat. Link let out a shaky breath as he felt the heat from Rhett’s mouth. 

“So beautiful. Fuckin’ perfect,” Rhett said, voice barely above a whisper, like he was speaking to himself, admiring Link from afar. 

Link felt Rhett’s teeth rake across the sensitive skin at his collar bone, as if Rhett was paying him back for the bite earlier, and it drew a moan from the dark haired man. 

Link’s head was swimming, lost in the feeling of how his chest felt pressed against Rhett’s, how Rhett’s hair felt curled around his fingers, how Rhett’s breath danced across his skin, goosebumps prickling his flesh. 

“Rhett…” Link pulled back, hesitant for what he was about to ask for, but they’d already come this far - what was a little farther? “Can you - I wanna…” 

Link couldn’t bring himself to say the words but he hoped that Rhett understood. 

Rhett answered by pulling his head down so their foreheads were pressed together. “Anything you want. I’m yours,” Rhett confirmed, his stormy green eyes peering at Link through long lashes. 

Link fumbled with the button and zipper of Rhett’s pants, undoing them but not completely, feeling his erection pushing against the thick denim. Rhett did the same for Link, loosening them enough so he could slide his giant hands under the waistband of his boxers, kneading the flesh of Link’s round ass, lifting Link off his lap.

Link gasped out a strangled moan, wanton and desperate for the tall man to take him like he had always dreamed.

Rhett’s mouth trailed kisses down Link’s chest, wet and sloppy, reaching his hard nipple and drawing it between his teeth before soothing the sting away with another kiss. Link sucked in a sharp breath of air at the sensation. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Rhett suggested, and Link fervently agreed, standing up and taking Rhett by the hand, leading him down the hallway and into the bedroom. They both took hurried steps, each afraid the other would come to their senses and back out. 

When Link reached the bed, he turned and pulled Rhett into another heated kiss. He didn’t want to talk about what all of this meant, or what it could turn into moving forward. He just wanted to savor this moment - consequences be damned. 

He quickly loosened Rhett’s jeans the rest of the way, peeling them off his legs somewhat awkwardly and then doing the same to himself. 

“Are we really doing this?” Rhett asked when his eyes finally made their way back to Link’s after grazing over his form in the low light.

Link nodded, trying his best to hide the fact that he couldn’t speak. He was seeing Rhett in a whole new light, one he couldn’t - or wouldn’t - let himself see before. But now, it was here, right in front of him and it took from him the ability to focus on anything other than his lifelong best friend. 

Link enjoyed the view on his way to the floor, slowly sinking down to his knees in front of Rhett, gripping the taller man’s hips with one hand as he stroked his hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Link could feel Rhett’s legs quiver under his touch and he was determined to have Rhett screaming his name by the end of the night. 

His mouth made contact with the fabric where he could taste the precome that Rhett had already tainted it with. It was salty and Link craved it more than he had craved anything in his whole life. 

He worked his mouth around Rhett’s erection, soaking the fabric with his saliva, and Rhett mewled above him, desperate for more.

“Link, please…”

When he finally lowered the fabric to reveal Rhett’s cock, hanging heavy between his legs, he took a second to admire it. He’d seen it before - something like that doesn’t stay hidden after 35 years of friendship - but this was the first time he could openly look. It was flushed red with arousal, and Link couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. 

“So hard for me, Rhett,” Link commented, causing a pitiful whimper to escape Rhett’s mouth, and Link just smiled as he sank his mouth down onto Rhett’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck, L - Link!”

Link took it like he made a hobby out of sucking cock, licking the underside all the way to the tip and gathering the precome that leaked out onto his tongue. He took Rhett’s cock until it hit the back of his throat, then a little more to really test himself, moaning around it and looking up at the man above him. 

Rhett’s fingers gripped onto Link’s hair as he moved up and down the shaft. Suddenly Rhett pulled him off with a filthy pop, a string of spit still connecting them as Link looked up at Rhett. 

“I’m sorry, but, fuck, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come before we even get started.” 

Rhett helped him off the floor, lips connecting again, and Rhett moaned as he tasted himself on Link’s tongue. Rhett pushed him down onto the bed, a smile parting his lips as he said, “My turn.”

Link’s stomach fluttered as Rhett dragged his hungry eyes across Link’s lean body, looking every bit as desperate as Link felt. 

Rhett climbed on the bed, fixing himself between Link’s outstretched legs, holding his weight on one hand as the other hand trailed feather light touches down Link’s chest to his stomach, making Link giggle under the attention. 

He laughed and squirmed under Rhett, the taller man basking in the reaction like he always did when he had Link pinned. Link was achingly hard in his too tight boxers, hands wandering over every bulge and divot of Rhett's body, desperate to feel even more of him. 

Rhett stopped his teasing touches and sought out Link’s mouth again, this time pressing his hips into Link’s open legs. Link gasped into Rhett’s mouth as he felt the rock hard dick press against his own, letting out a whimper when Rhett pulled his hips away again. 

“No, please, Rhett. Fuck!” Link cried, wrapping his hands around Rhett’s hips and digging his fingers into his sides, urging him to move forward, deeper, harder. 

“Shh,” Rhett cooed. “So impatient, Neal.”

Rhett chuckled, and Link wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. 

“Just touch me, pleeee - “ Link’s voice broke off into a whine as Rhett thrust up again, this time sliding his dick perfectly into the crease of Link’s ass. Rhett let out another chuckle before rising off Link and yanking off his boxers, the last shred of fabric between the two. 

\-----

Rhett watched Link’s dick bounce against his belly, leaving a streak of pearly white liquid in the little patch of hair below his belly button. It was an absolutely filthy sight and there was no way Rhett couldn’t have dreamed up something as perfect as this. Link laid bare in front of him, desperate for something only Rhett could give him - his attention, his touch, his love. 

He was convinced it was a dream until the heat of Link’s mouth enveloped his cock, his skilled tongue working as Rhett sunk deeper into his mouth. 

_ How did he get so good at that? _ Rhett thought to himself briefly before turning his attention back to the man below him. 

Rhett was sure he would just embarrass himself if he tried what Link did, his small mouth couldn’t do him any favors, but he did have pretty skillful fingers. 

“We got lube?” Rhett asked, and Link pointed over to his bag on the floor, his glasses askew and his silver black hair an utter mess. Rhett took Link’s glasses off, setting them gently on the nightstand, before hurrying over to the bag to retrieve the lube. He turned back to the bed, looking at Link’s body spread out there, hips thrusting up into nothing, causing Rhett to laugh softly under his breath. 

“Rhett, I swear if you don’t get up here and fuck me, I will take my ass down this mountain and go home,” Link sassed, voice pitching high as Rhett continued to tease him. 

Rhett padded back over to the bed, fixing himself between Link’s open legs once again. He bent down to get one more kiss. “Your ass isn’t going anywhere,” he whispered roughly into Link’s ear, pulling the lobe of it in between his teeth. Link didn’t try to hide the shudder that traveled over his body. 

Rhett began to trail kisses down his chest, hands exploring the shorter man’s hips and thighs, finally grasping a handful of his ass, fingers exploring the folds of soft skin at his entrance. Link purred beneath him, head thudding against the mattress more than once. 

Rhett patted Link’s thigh to get his attention, “Tell me if it’s ever too much. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Link nodded, insistent that he understood. “I will. I promise, I will.” 

Rhett deposited some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid, and then reached between Link’s thighs again and smeared the substance around his entrance before pushing his way inside. 

He took his time, working Link open as he moaned a string of obscenities along with Rhett’s name, begging for more. Rhett watched his fingers disappear inside Link and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of being inside Link. His cock throbbed with every sound he drew from the shorter man.

“Please, Rhett. I’m ready - just, please,” Link begged, looking up to Rhett with pleading eyes.

Rhett could never say no to the man, why start now?

Rhett got closer, smearing a good amount of lube on his cock before aligning himself, looking at Link and nodding slightly, silently ensuring they were both ready for what was about to happen. 

He pushed himself inside his best friend, sinking down achingly slow, still terrified that he would hurt him. But the noises coming from Link were nothing but pure pleasure and they urged Rhett forward as he finally let himself feel every sensation. His hips finally settled against Link’s ass, and he drew in a trembling breath. 

“Oh, Link. Fuck - you’re so...“ Rhett’s voice cracked as the pleasure shot through him. He looked down at Link whose head was thrown back revealing his long neck, shallow breaths pushing their way from the shorter man’s lungs. “You okay?”

Link wrapped his legs around Rhett in answer, driving him deeper while Rhett gathered enough control to move inside him. He withdrew his cock and thrusted in again, this time a little more confidently. 

Link gasped and he dug his fingers into Rhett’s shoulders, mumbling something he couldn’t quite make out. Rhett buried his head into the curve of Link’s neck, repeated the movement, making quick shallow thrusts into Link. Rhett could feel his orgasm building deep in his gut, he’d been teetering on the edge since Link’s mouth wrapped around his cock for the first time. 

“I - I’m not gonna last much longer, baby,” Rhett admitted, surprised at the ease in which the pet name slipped out. 

Link wrapped his arms tighter around Rhett’s neck, fingers carding through his curls gently. “So close, Bo. You feel so good - so big.” Link pulled Rhett to his mouth, kissing him fervently. Rhett pushed his hand between them, gripping Link’s cock and stroking in time with his now deeper thrusts. “Oh, Rhett. Fu - “ 

Rhett felt warm come spill over his fist as Link gasped through his orgasm, body spasming as Rhett pumped him, faltering a little when Link’s hole pulsed around Rhett’s cock. It was all too much for him to handle; the sweat slick skin pressed against his own, the smell of sex thick in the air around them, finally feeling as close to Link as he had always thought they should be. It was always meant to be like this. 

His orgasm hit him, body tensing and heart nearly pounding out of his chest as he came deep inside Link. Rhett slowed his movements, riding through his climax until Link’s grip on his shoulders released and his body became lax.

Rhett’s lips ghosted over Link’s forehead as he raised up to look at the man below him. Link had blissed-out blue eyes and a dopey grin on his face. Rhett showered him with gentle kisses, making Link laugh. 

“That was…” Link breathed out, reaching up to brush a stray curl out of Rhett’s face.

“The best you ever had?” Rhett finished for him, a smug smile playing on his face. 

“Oh, shut-up.” Link swatted him across the chest then pulled him down into another kiss. 


End file.
